Top of the Pops Saturday
In 2001, the BBC's flagship Saturday morning show "Live & Kicking" was being beat in the ratings by SM:TV Live and CD:UK, from rival channel ITV. Live & Kicking was cancelled later that year, and a new show called "The Saturday Show" was launched. Although intinally unsuccessful in gaining ground over SMTV Live, ratings steadly grew over 2002 until September, when the hosts of the show left. The BBC then decided to add a new section to The Saturday Show during the revamp: TOTP Saturday. 2002-2003 The final 45 minutes of the relaunched The Saturday Show was given over to TOTP Saturday, and it quickly gained ground over SM:TV Live & CD:UK. The title sequence was exactly the same as the main Top of the Pops title sequence of the time (3D coloured shapes flying across a white background before forming the TOTP logo), although the "Saturday" from The Saturday Show logo was also added to the logo. 2003-2005 Starting August 2002 a few weeks prior to the relaunch of The Saturday Show, was the new CBBC channel Saturday morning show "Dick & Dom inda Bungalow". Although a minor success at the time due to the channels low ratings, ITV were eyeing up the hosts to present a new show for them. Realising that this could be a successful move if ITV managed to get them to join the network, the BBC quickly offered them the main BBC One slot that The Saturday Show had beginning in September 2003, while that show would go on a break and return as the "summer replacement" series inbetween Dick & Dom. Also realising that TOTP Saturday couldn't be part of Dick & Dom, it was decided to split it off from The Saturday Show into it's own show. In November 2003, Top of the Pops had it's own rebrand, and TOTP Saturday followed with the same title sequence as the main show (a orange electronic cityscape within which a single dancing silhouette can be seen). The sequence ended with the logo appearing before zooming into the city. The theme tune was a remix of Now Get Out Of That by Tony Gibber. 2005-2006 In August 2005, the final episode of The Saturday Show aired. Due to the loss of the show where TOTP Saturday got it's name from, it was rebranded as TOTP Reloaded. The title sequence was now a car driving around a city, with speakers, ipods and hi-fi's reacting to the beat of the shows theme music and video screens in the city showing an altered version of the main shows intro (instead of orange, it was now blue and purple) The show had it's final episode on 11th March 2006, the same as Dick & Dom. It was expected that the show would return in September, with whatever new saturday morning show would replace Dick & Dom (which turned out to be TMI) as the summer replacement that year was simply a standard saturday morning block of cartoons and TOTP Reloaded would not fit into that line-up. However with the cancellation of the main TOTP, it meant that TOTP Reloaded did not return in September. Category:Music Category:Television programs of the United Kingdom Category:BBC Category:BBC One Category:BBC Two Category:CBBC Category:Music television series Category:2002